Papá Sokka
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Lin se entera de que tendrá un hermanito (o hermanita), pero se molesta de que ese hermanito y será hijo de Sokka. Ahora será deber de Sokka calmar a la pequeña y tal vez a Toph ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?


Hola! Perdón por no publicar en muuuucho tiempo por acá, pero ya di mis razones; la escuela no me deja en paz, estoy aprovechando algunos días sin clases para escribir porque en serio, no tienen idea de lo pesado que es mi último año en el bachillerato x_x Pero bien, acá estamos.

Detrás de este one-shot hay muchas cosas; primera: tenía ganas de escribir un Tokka relacionado con Suyin (spoilers del libro 3 de La Leyenda de Korra xD) y qué mejor que este :3 Pero de ahí se deriva otra historia; cuando me di cuenta que por querer ganarme un lugar en el fandon de Pokémon dejé de lado este fandom y cuando publiqué un fic semi-Kataang no recibí ni un review y me deprimí y entonces, decidí dejar el fandom; dejar de escribir sobre mis dos niños (Aang y Korra :3 ), estaba súper desanimada, pero una persona muy especial me ayudó a reconsiderar mi decisión, mi adorada amiga **Nieve Taisho **la cual me apoyó y me regresó los ánimos que necesitaba :3 ¡Va para ti, la mayor Tokka que he conocido en todo el año que llevo en el fandom!

Ahora, dejo de lado Pokémon por un ratito y me dedico plenamente a ATLA y TLoK :3 (Y más con la llegada del libro 4 taaan cerca :3)

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Papá Sokka<em>**

**_Autora: _**_Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>–¿¡QUÉ!? –fue el unísono y grave grito del Equipo Avatar al escuchar lo que la estimada Jefe de Policía de Ciudad República y el Concejal de la Tribu Agua del Sur les habían dicho.<p>

–Ah, dejen de vernos así. –la mujer de cabello negro y ojos traslúcido. –No necesito ver para saber que sus ojos están como platos.

–Es que…¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamó Katara, la dulce maestra agua morena y ojos azules ahora madre y esposa del Avatar Aang. –¿¡CÓMO PASÓ!? ¿Lin lo sabe?

–No –respondió Sokka, su hermano mayor actual pareja de Toph. –Pero se lo vamos a decir.

–Suerte con eso –dijo Aang sin mostrar alguna objeción.

–No suena a que será fácil –secundó Zuko, se había quedado mudo sólo eso pudo pronunciar.

–Bien –Katara tuvo que tomar aire. La idea no era graciosa pero en vista de que él era su hermano y ella su mejor amiga. –Me alegra que me vayan a hacer tía, felicidades.

El lugar estaba lleno de tensión, pero todos decidieron apaciguarla con sonrisas, o al menos intentarlo…

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, en la casa de Toph, ahí estaba una niña de cabello negro corto y ojos verdes; era Lin BeiFong. La niña estaba entrenando el Metal Control en un salón que Toph mandó hacer (mandó porque cuando quiso hacerlo ella misma con su Tierra Control Katara no la dejó y tuvo que pagarle a un arquitecto para hacerla). Especialmente para este entrenamiento, como en la Academia.<p>

Lin estaba concentrada en poder controlar desde lejos unas varas de metal, pero no podía.

_"__Vamos, tú puedes, concéntrate"_

–¡Lin! –la grave voz de Sokka sacó a la niña de su entrenamiento.

–Ah –suspiró Lin, luego miró como se acercaban sus padres…o bueno, su madre y el hombre al que ha visto como su padre, su padrastro. –Hola, yo estaba…

–Hija, deja el entrenamiento por ahora. –dijo Toph calmada y a la vez nerviosa. Lin era una copia exacta de ella y temía de su reacción. –Tenemos que hablar contigo.

–Seguro –Lin asintió serena, pero igual o más nerviosa que su madre por dentro.

–Lin –Sokka se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la niña. –Escucha, tu mamá y yo tenemos algo que decirte. Desde que ella y yo nos casamos me he dedicado a criarte y a cuidarte como si yo fuera tu papá.

–Sí, eres mi papá. –aunque Lin fuera de carácter duro, también era tierna.

–Lin, seré directo. Vas a tener un hermanito.

–¿QUÉ? –Lin empezó a acelerarse, ni siquiera pudo meditar bien la noticia. –¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

–Lin, escucha….

–¡AH! ¡SIEMPRE HE DICHO QUE ADORO SER HIJA ÚNICA POR QUE HE VISTO COMO SON TENZIN, BUMI Y KYA! ¡Y AHORA ME DICEN QUE TENDRÉ UN HERMANITO!

–¡Lin, contrólate! –reclamaba la maestra metal ciega.

–¡ARGH! ¡Déjenme en paz! –la moneda que concentrada no pudo mover, enojada se movió. Luego, la niña se fue enojada.

Sokka suspiró. No esperaba que Lin reaccionara tan mal, cuando vio a Toph se acercó a abrazarla.

–No te preocupes, ella lo aceptará.

–Eso espero, ronquidos. –ella abrazó a Sokka tan fuerte como pudo.

Sokka rompió el abrazo para poder ir tras la pequeña niña. Toph suspiró, le daba lástima la reacción de su hija aunque no la culpaba, si a ella le hubieran dado la noticia de un hermanito, tampoco hubiera reaccionado bien.

La niña corrió lo más que pudo por el lugar hasta irse lejos de sus padres, se sentía tan mal. Entonces, huyó a su escondite, un gran árbol que había en ese lugar, al cual siempre escalaba cuando buscaba sentirse mejor, reflexionar, pensar. Entonces, se puso en posición fetal y cubriéndose la cara, para que absolutamente nadie la viera llorar.

Pero a los escasos minutos…

–¡LIN!

Lin no respondió. No quería escuchar esa voz, ni siquiera la de su madre.

–¡Lin, querida, baja de ahí!

–¡NO QUIERO BAJAR! ¡Déjenme en paz!

–¡Por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Lin no respondió. Con eso Sokka sabía que tenía la victoria asegurada. Tomó algo de aire y siguió hablando:

–Lin, pequeña. Comprendo que el saber que vas a tener un hermanito no es fácil para ti. ¿Sabes? Cuando Katara nació yo era muy pequeño, apenas tenía 1 año, por lo tanto, no estaba del todo consciente de que tenía que compartir el amor de mis padres con una bebé. –el hombre se llevó una mano a la nuca. –Pero cuando crecimos, vimos que el ser hermanos iba a ser un poco complicado…

La pequeña niña trató de seguir prestando atención a lo que Sokka decía. Era cierto que no siempre era sensato lo que él decía, pero…

–Ahora, amo a mi hermana con toda el alma. Así que, sabes cómo reaccioné cuando supe que mi pequeña hermana iba a casarse con mi mejor amigo.

–Supongo –susurró Lin.

–Tendrás un hermano o hermana muy pronto. Tu deber será cuidar de él o ella, como una hermana mayor como tú tiene que hacerlo. ¿Sabes cómo se sintió tu madre al ver cómo reaccionaste? –Sokka no obtuvo respuesta verbal, pero no alcanzó a ver que la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza, temiendo de la respuesta a aquella pregunta. –Lo único que ella quiere es que te alegres.

La niña bajó del árbol, para después mirar a Sokka y abrazarlo, llorando. Este cargó a la pequeña y siguió abrazándola.

–No me molesta el hecho de que tendré un hermano…me molesta el hecho de que él si te tendrá como papá.

–Ah, querida –el moreno le limpió las lágrimas a la pequeña. –Tal vez tú no tuviste oportunidad de conocer a tu papá, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidar a los tres, a tu madre, al bebé y a ti. Yo siempre seré tu papá.

–¡Papá Sokka! –abrazó más fuerte la niña a Sokka.

Con la niña en brazos, Sokka regresó a casa de Toph. Adentro, ella estaba Toph,. Sentada. Pensativa, cuando el Concejal y su pequeña hijastra entraron, la niña corrió abrazando a su mamá.

–¿Lin? –preguntó Toph al sentir los pequeños bracitos de su hija alrededor suyo. –¿Todo bien, querida?

–Perdóname mamá. Fui una terrible hija, te prometo que seré una buena hermana mayor y siempre veré por mi hermanito.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Lin?

–Sí –con su manita, jaló a Sokka para que los tres se dieran un abrazo grupal. –Somos una familia ¿Verdad papá Sokka?

–Sì Lin, somos una familia.

Aquel bebé no iba a ser un problema, de eso todos estaban seguros. Iba a ser una preciosa bendición.

**_FIN_****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>¿Saben? Acaba de ocurrir una casualidad mientras subía esto...cuando Katara se medio alegra por ser tía...¡Me entero de que voy a ser tía! Estas coincidencias de la vida...¡Voy a ser tía, mi sacrosanta hermana mayor me dará un sobrinito :3! Bueno, ya suficiente.<p>

No sé si esto les guste, pero con saber que lo leyeron estaría más que feliz, aunque un review me animaría mil veces más xD

No dejaré del fandom hasta la fecha que dije, cuando tenga que tomarme la pausa para estudiar para mis últimos examenes y el examen de ingreso a la universidad, así que tendrán las locuras de la señorita Grayson para rato :3

¡De nuevo gracias, Nie! Te adoro ~

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito!

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
